(1) Field of the Invention
In a first aspect, the present invention relates to a system for providing illumination of substantially uniform intensity at a location, and in a second aspect to an image replication system.
(2) Description of Related Art
There are several known ways of generating a holographic image. In one method, light modulated by a series of first spatial light modulators (eg. electrically addressed liquid crystal devices) is passed through an array of lenses and focussed onto a second spatial light modulator, whereby a real image is formed on the surface of the second spatial light modulator. Coherent light from a laser impinging on this real image can be used to produce the holographic image in a conventional manner. Such a system has a number of drawbacks which are addressed by the present invention. Holographic imaging is only one application in which the systems of the present invention are useful.